Cerezo de cristal
by Blue Uchiha
Summary: Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, son tres amigos, que han pasado su infancia y adolescencia juntos, lo que sasuke no sabe es que sakura esta enamorada de el, y por culpa de un juego, sakura regresara a su pais de origen abandonando a sus amigos, y tal vez ... 1 capitulo editado


**Cerezo de cristal**

**By**

**Blue Uchiha**

* * *

**Importante:** después de casi dos años de desaparecida, por fin voy a continuar con esta historia, y prometo que esta vez no la abandonare, este capítulo ya lo había publicado anteriormente y después de leer me di cuenta de algunos fallos, pero ahora ya está listo

Nota Original: Hola, como les dije en el capítulo extra de **Juguemos a ser novios**, esta será mi nueva creación, este junto con los siguientes dos capítulos serán un especie de introducción a la trama principal, así que no se desesperen, sin más espero que les juste este capítulo.

* * *

**Los Uzumaki y los Haruno: primos**

En una cama se ven una pelirroja y un rubio durmiendo tranquilamente, de pronto la puerta de su cuarto es abierta y por ella entra un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 5 años, su piel era acanelada, facciones infantiles y hermosas, cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, en los cuales se podía ver la inocencia y felicidad del niño, el vestía una pijama color naranja, con el estampado de lo que parecían ser platos de rameen

Mama, papa, despiértense hoy es el día, apúrense- grita emocionado

Naruto- dice con voz adormilada la pelirroja- aún es temprano y el avión llegara hasta en la tarde, por favor, necesitamos dormir

Si, hijo -murmura el otro rubio sin abrir sus ojos- sabes que anoche estuvimos hasta tarde con los Uchiha, mejor ve a dormir otro rato

Pero papa, sabes que no puedo después de un año la volveré a ver-

Ya Naruto no es para tanto yo tampoco he visto a tu tía Airi- y levantándose de la cama, se dirige a su closet- hijo en lo que me baño y arreglo, puedes ir a ver la televisión, en un momento te daré de comer

El rubio sale del cuarto de sus padres y se sienta en la sala a ver televisión, a los quince minutos bajando por las escaleras llega la pelirroja, vestida con una falda color café y una blusa de cuello de tortuga blanca, tenía puestas unas botas de tacón no muy alto, ella solo tenía 28 años, su color de piel era clara, sus ojos eran color miel, y su cabello de un rojo muy encendido, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto y esposa de Minato Uzumaki, pero antes de casarse ella fue Kushina Senju

Umm, en unos minutos estará tu desayuno, no moleste a tu padre, necesita descansar, y no te preocupes en la tarde iremos a recoger a tus tíos al aeropuerto- dijo sonriente la Uzumaki

Está bien, madre pero después de que desayune puedo ir a ver al teme- pregunta Naruto

Hay, hijo sabes que no me gusta que le digas a tu amigo, además para que quieres verlo tan temprano, aun son las 7 de la mañana-

Es que necesito algo que hacer, no podre esperar hasta en la tarde-

Está bien hijo- Naruto iba a hablar pero su mamá no lo dejo continuar- pero antes de ir a verlo tienes que limpiar tu cuarto

Pero mamá, nunca voy a terminar- dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero

Pero nada, Naruto, limpias tu cuarto y si te da tiempo puedes ir a casa de los Uchiha, y si no lo haces no vas a ir a recoger a tus tíos

Mamá, sabes, creo que mejor voy a limpiar mi cuarto y mañana visitare a Sasuke

Después de desayunar, Naruto empezó a limpiar su cuarto y después de una eternidad, logro terminar de limpiar, justo a tiempo para ir al aeropuerto de Konoha junto con sus padres a recoger a sus tíos.

/

En la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Konoha están la familia Uzumaki; Minato, Kushina y su hijo Naruto, esperando a unos familiares de Suna.

De pronto por los altavoces anuncian la llega del vuelo proveniente de Suna, por lo que la sala se empieza a llenar por los recién llegados, los cuales son recibidos por sus familiares y conocidos.

Pero la familia Uzumaki no se desesperó al ver la sala tan llena, ya que entre toda la gente reconocieron una cabellera rosa la cual pertenecía a una de las personas que esperaban.

En medio de la sala, se podía apreciar la figura de un hombre de unos veinticinco años, vestido con un pantalón de vestir color gris a juego con una camisa blanca de manga larga, la cual tenía los primeros botones sin cerrar, por lo cual se podía apreciar que tenía un buen cuerpo, su piel era blanca, sus facciones eran delicadas pero no por eso dejaba de ser varoniles, lo que más llamaban la atención eran sus hermosos ojos, los cuales eran de un verde esmeralda encendido, su cabello tenía un atonalidad plateada, su nombre, Rem Haruno

Junto a él, estaba una joven muy parecida a Kushina, con la diferencia que su cabello, tenía una tonalidad de rojo más claro, pero no por eso menos hermoso, su piel era clara, tenía buen cuerpo y resaltaba con un hermoso vestido de manta blanca con bordados en azul, ella en un pasado fue Airi Senju, pero ahora era Airi Haruno.

En medio de ellos dos estaba la dueña de la cabellera rosa; una dulce niña de 5 años, piel blanca, y unos expresivos ojos esmeralda, al igual que su mamá portaba un vestido de manta blanca pero con pequeños cerezos bordados, su cabello le daba a media cintura y era sujetado con una cinta de listón de terciopelo blanco, ella era la pequeña Sakura Haruno.

En cuanto la familia Uzumaki llego con los Haruno, los pequeños se abrazaron.

Sakura-chan, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dijo feliz el pequeño rubio

Yo también, Naru- dijo la pelirosa sin dejar de abrazar a su primo

Las dos hermanas se saludaron y abrazaron, y los dos hombres solo se dieron un apretón de manos

Hay hermana, ya te extrañaba, fue todo un año sin verte- dijo Kushina

Si, la última vez fue cuando viajaron ustedes a Suna- dijo Airi, y la vez que su esposo la abrazaba de la cintura- pero ahora hemos decido quedarnos a vivir en Konoha.

Esa es una muy buena noticia, así alguien ya no estará molestando porque no ve a su prima- dijo Minato viendo de reojo a su hijo, él era un hombre de 28 años, la piel un poco más clara que su hijo, pero no tanto como la de su esposa, unos ojos del mismo color que su hijo y el cabello rubio, pero un poco más largo que Rem y Naruto, el vestía un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa de manga larga color azul.

Eso no es cierto- negó Naruto

Entonces no me quieres- afirmo la pelirosa

Todos los adultos se rieron a ver al pequeño rubio intentando contentar a su prima

Solo espero que esos dos no nos causen tantos problemas ahora que van a estar juntos- menciono Airi

Ni lo menciones, la última vez Tsunade casi sufre un infarto al ver su consultorio destruido- comento Kushina

Todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, platicando las últimas vacaciones que habían pasado juntos en Suna.

/

Después de que la pareja Haruno colocara sus maletas en el cuarto de invitados y la pequeña Sakura en el cuarto de su primo, todos estaban en la sala de la casa, los mayores hablan sobre la compra de la nueva casa de la familia Haruno.

No se preocupen por nada el lunes mi hermana y yo visitaremos a Mikoto y ella se encargara de encontrar la casa perfecta para ustedes- decía Kushina- de hecho el domingo la van a conocer, la fiesta que te mencione es para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo menor

Pero no crees que sea una falta de respeto ir sin que nos haya invitado- cuestiono Airi

Yo creo que si no van ese si va ser un problema, toda la semana mi querida esposa ha estado hablando de su llegada y Mikoto esta muy emociona por conocer a tu hija-

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, cualquier pregunta, aclaración, amenaza es recibida, nuevamente mil disculpas por haber abandonado esta historia, pero ahora si estoy dispuesta a terminarla asi como mis otros proyectos.


End file.
